The End of Days
Because it is possible for the Unnnamed Blackness to escape weaken its cage by manifesting in this world and then going from there, the Scroll of Seven Seals was created to "amputate" this reality safely. The First Seal The first seal to break will be the 2nd seal, representing the 3rd dimension. A number of things will happen at once: all 2nd dimensional worlds will be destroyed creating the fifth and final tablet. The first line of the Prophecy of Katine will release. The Lufen will ascend to the 4th dimension, and all two-dimensional races will ascend to the third dimension into a gem set into the Silver Sword. The second seal will break, cutting off and destroying the Digitechtrine, and preventing the remaining three-dimensional races from ascending. The Sapphire Tablet will be found floating in the void by the Katineth 5 eons years after, the second line in the Prophicy of Katine will release, and fuse with the other four to create the Opal Tablet. The Leader of the Katineth will get lost in the time vortex and die, allowing the 4th dimensional Keystone to release the Time Wyrm, which will make contact with the Opal tablet. The Time Wyrm will crack open the planet of the Katineth with this power and a fifth of its core and Arbor Materna root will fall into the black hole including the 5th dimensional Keystone, releasing the Son of the Unnamed Blackness. The Time Wyrm then bores a hole into the void, making their world uninhabitable to all but the Enderkind and forcing them and all other life to relocate in the lower planes, and devours a different universe. The Son of the Unnamed Blackness will follow and devour the world of the Orax, and then make contact with the Opal Tablet. The Third and Fourth lines in the Prophecy of Katine will release. The Son of the Unnamed Blackness will use the Opal Tablet to shatter the barriers between the lower planes, and between the lower planes and main reality. Their darkness will bleed into space, and its million black tentackles will begin an invasion into the Pagoda of night, ultimaly procuring the 3rd dimensional keystone. With it, the Patchwork Man will be released, and the pent up mental pressure inside the Crystal Casket from eons of strain and adaptation to the Plantæ's mental supression will detonate and rupture reality. The Second Seal The second seal to break will be the 6th seal, representing reality itself. The exotic matter barrier will rupture, but not the telepathic barrier, allowing the insanity of the Outer Gods and Azazoth to be visible through multiple large rifts in reality. Space itself will start to bend and kink-up, creating bizzare wormhole networks and every shape will become an impossible figure. The Lufen Ascend to the 5th dimension. The Third seal The third seal to break will be the 3rd seal, representing time. Timeloops will form everywhere, as will rifts into the past and into the future. The Patchwork man will use the Opal Tablet to temporaly resurect the Orax as Shadows. The time-vortex will die, releasing all evils contained therein. The Fifth and Sixth lines of the Prophecy of Katine will release. The Katineth will use the same technology used to create the portal that let in the Son of the Unnamed Blackness to near-fataly wound the Son of the Unnamed Blackness, who will bleed a substance never known before that leaves a wake of utter void, which rains down upon the floating settlements the Katineth and assembled races have built, and every last source of natural light will be extinguished. The Seventh line in the Prophecy of Katine will release. The demons Gaster and Chara in deep sleep will awaken and cast reality into an even deeper darkness, shadows cutting deeper. The Prophecy of Katine will be thrown into the upper layers of reality, the Katineth protected by a receation of the Barrier that once existed at Mt. Ebbot. The Fourth Seal The fourth seal to break will be the 1st seal, representing the 2nd dimension. Near-simultaniously, the final line of the Prophecy of Katine will release. The prophecy will come true and detonate. Half of the Son of the Unnamed Blackness will be in the Lower Planes, therefor protected from destruction. The Prophecy coming true will trigger the greatest purge possible under the current laws of physics. the innumerable rifts to the past will be blast open by the blinding white light of the end all the way back in time. The only ones left of the Dual Pentumvirate who exist in reality will be the Ancient Lights and the Son of the Unnamed Blackness. Nyæ will have been carried off by Brift to both preserve her and destroy the patchwork man. The Son of the Unnamed Blackness will find the broken pieces of the Oraborous and fuse with them, augmenting himself to become the Nagini. The Ancient Lights will then fuse with the Katineth to become the Pleiades, beings of pure blue light. Instead of ascending, the Lufen seal themselves to the Silver Sword. The Fifth Seal The Fifth seal to break will be the 5th seal, representing life, existence, and choice. In all other worlds, in all other possible realities Brift has made the space for, in the infinite continuum of posibility, all roads lead to the same thing- the same thing happens after the 5th seal is broken in every single reality without an atom out of place. The Nagini and the Pleiades wage war, warping the very fabric of time. Countless worlds burn, alternate realities created by other Personamons serve as battleground, they burn too. Through endless ages of destruction, corruption, purging, and burning, countless faces, countless runnaway factions crushed, through endless death, one world remains. Brift in these ever-shifting halls of battle enters against the Nagini, the enormity of their full form doing full battle against it with an oak stalf in one hand, the Scroll of the End in the other. Finally, the Nagini is cast down, and disintegrates. The light of the Pleiades fades and the Katineth return. The Sixth Seal The Sixth seal to break will be the 4th seal, representing the 5th diension, and Ascention. All that is left of any reality is an endless void with the reaped souls of the Katineth meowling. The breaking of the 4th seal will be visible and audible, a distinct crack and a spark of life in a decaying emptyness. In pity, Brift will transend their own laws and allow the Katineth to ascend to the realm of Amon as the Catamon Speckles. The void will hereafter be utter dark and silence. However, a greater darkness emerges, Chara distintegrates and yieldes her last black breath, which grows in the space left behind. The Unnnamed Blackness returns, threatening to harvest this world to reach the Realm of Amon. The two battle, making ribbons out of space, untill finally Brift is able to get back to the Realm of Amon and break the seventh seal. The Seventh Seal the final seal to break will be the 7th seal, representing eternity. All realms save the Realm of Amon will seem to dissapear and vanish as they are cut off from it. The Scroll unfurles, and the entities fated to survive the end are named, and return, with the exact properties they had prior to destruction. These entities will live on in the next creation.